Permu Corpurus
by S y n t h e s i i s
Summary: Cuando Rose y Scorpius pronuncian un extraño hechizo, sus cuerpos son intercambiados. Ahora guardando este secreto, deben buscar una solución para volver a sus cuerpos. El problema es que no encuentran ninguno y las tensiones entre estos dos polos opuestos, van en aumento.


_Holo. Soy Syn y les traigo una historia que bueno... creo que no se ha visto. Andaba viendo una película y se me ocurrió ¿Qué pasaría si dos personas que no se agradan intercambian cuerpos? La ampolleta en mi cabeza se alumbró y quise escribir sobre Rose y Scorpius. Espero sea de su agrado :) _

_Si te gustó dale Like y suscr- Ah... no, eso no... Si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia, idea, queja o consejo es bienvenido. Soy algo nueva escribiendo así que todo me sirve para irme moldeando._

_Yap... ¡no escribo más! _

* * *

Frente a unos enormes ojos pardos, un libro más grande que el tamaño de un elfo domestico yace tendido en la mesa abierto por la mitad. La joven de ojos pardos y cabello pelirrojo sonríe luego de suspirar mirando con satisfacción el objeto frente a ella. No puede creer cómo en tan poco tiempo leyó la mitad que gigantesco libro sobre _Hechizos excepcionales_. Debe haberlo heredado de su madre, ella desde niña tuvo afinidad con los libros... o eso fue lo que comentaba su padre. Y debe tener razón, su casa está llena de estantes con todo tipo de libros.

Junto a ella, un jovencillo de su misma edad, cabello rubio, ojos grises y vistiendo la capa de Slytherin, observa el libro con asombro. Incrédulo. Nunca había visto un libro tan enorme, ni siquiera en la biblioteca del estudio que su padre tiene. Mira de reojo a su compañera de asiento y nota como esta sonríe. ¿Por qué sonríe? Se pregunta rodando los ojos. Siempre desde primer año consideró algo "inusual" a su compañera. Y tenía sus motivos. Siempre la veía en la biblioteca leyendo con esmero libros de interminables hojas, o estudiando en los recesos, acompañada de su primo, James. Lo normal, según él, era pasarla bien en las horas libres. No leyendo libros. Para él es fácil decirlo, sus notas son excelentes.

La profesora suplente de _Encantamiento_, habla frente a la clase. Había formado duetos la clase anterior para enseñar unos hechizos y practicarlos con sus respectivos compañeros. Explicando su ejercicio nota como dos de sus alumnos prestan atención al libro _Hechizos Excepcionales. _

Se acomoda las gafas antes de hablar y aclara la garganta.

- Señorita Weasley, Señor Malfoy. -Les llama la atención con un tono autoritario en su voz. - Me conmueve que tengan interés en la lectura de libros sobre hechizos, pero les pido prestar atención a mi clase. -Hace una pausa para tomar aire y prosigue: -El tercer año no es nada fácil teniendo dos asignaturas extras.

Algunos rieron y otros giraron a verlos comentando entre sí. Weasley y Malfoy ¡Una locura! Todo el mundo sabe que esas dos familias no son unidas. A penas se les ve hablar y no es necesario decir los motivos... Rose y Scorpius se miraron para luego girar al lado contrario. Definitivamente ellos dos no encajan.

La profesora Rumsfeld continúa su explicación.

Rose Weasley es un mar de suspiros. En ocasiones gira prestando atención al libro y luego finge estar atenta a las palabras de la profesora. Hace dos semanas comenzaron el Tercer año y aún habla sobre lo duro que sería el año. Rose acostumbra prestar atención, pero cuando la clase es... un clase. No donde los asustaban con los exámenes. Mira de reojo a su compañero y se da cuenta que está igual de aburrido que ella. _Bueno, él siempre es así_, _actuando como si nada le importara_, comenta para sí.

Los dos chicos se apoyan con los codos en la mesa y miran una vez más el libro sin mucha disposición. Sus ojos se dirigen a un hechizo con pronunciación extraña, escrito en cursiva y subrayado.

- _Permu Corpurus_

Recitan al unisonó, volviendo sus voces en un solo susurro. En ese instante notan algo extraño. Los dos voltean para verse descubriendo algo inesperado que casi les paraliza el corazón. Los dos intercambiaron cuerpos.


End file.
